moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Slingshot Cops
Slingshot Cops is a 2016 action-comedy movie directed by Charles Roxburgh and produced by Matt Farley. It premiered in Danvers, Massachusetts on November 12, 2016. It is available on DVD, Blueray, and streaming on Amazon Prime.Slingshot Cops! Coming To A Theatre, Blu-Ray & DVD Near You!, The After Movie Diner (undated, retrieved on May 20, 2019) Plot Officer Rusty Sinclair, a Criminal Concerns Office in peaceful Woodsville Center, is determined to track down illegal fireworks dealers in the town. To restrain his zeal, the force assigns him a new partner, Wolf. Once a hard-charging cop himself who mastered the art of the slingshot, he's become content with taking it easy on the job. When a supernatural villian starts stealing the senses of town residents, its up to Sinclair and Woods to save the day. Cast *Matt Farley as Rusty Sinclair *Jim McHugh as Officer Wolf *Kevin McGee as Dr. David Mercer *Sharon Scalzo as Annabelle *Elizabeth M. Peterson as Keira Steadley *Brendon Walsh (wikipedia) as Vance *Randy Liedtke as Elden *Tom Scalzo as The Eastern European *Bryan Fortin as Pitt *Tiffany L'Heureux as Kimmy *Chris Peterson as Mayor Dobson *Ryan Desmarais as The Preppy *Jim Farley as Commissioner Adabato *Ricky Mapleton as Eugene *Michelle Briand as MC Michelle *Jon Cross as Willie John *Jim Wallace as Oil Can *Janet Doell as Ethel, Cupcake Shop Worker *Phil Klenhofer as Sure Shot *Kyle Kochan as Cashmere Boggs *Jay Mayo as Officer Mayo *Cole Riel as Robbie Funt *Michael Scalzo as Vagabond Man McMurtry *Amelia Shields as Amelia (Cupcake Shop Owner) *Terry Dugan as Doogs *Adriana Mayo as Adriana *Nathaniel Williams as Little Denny *Jon Lonergan as Grocer Greg *Kevin Farley as Dr. Bawana *Val Farley as Dr. Ooskii *James, Victory, and Matthew Farley as Kids Who Like Fireworks *Valerie Purugana as Penelope, Sketch Artist *Owen Scalzo as Little Billy *Linh Nguyen as Office Linh *Joanne McGree as Cupcake Shop Patron *Richard D. Irving as Cupcake Shop Patron *Michael Dennis as Fireworks Customer *Sean Rose as Pedestrian *Robert Hermann as Bumps Into Sign *Stephen Winchell as Drops Groceries in Street *Derek Leach as Drops Groceries on Stairs *Charles Roxburgh as Myron *Ellen C. McNally, Surprised Lady *Sheela Roxburgh, Surprised Lady *Teresa Roxburgh, Surprised Lady *Karen Wales, Robot City Games Person *Casey Wales, Robot City Games Person *Xeque Wales, Robot City Games Person *Lucy Wales, Robot City Games Person *Mike Wales, Robot City Games Person *Sean Dibble, Robot City Games Person *Paul Wales, Robot City Games Person *Damaine Radcliff as Reggie - Basketball Star *Matt Sova as "Mr. Fundamentals" - Basketball Star *Keith Ruggiero as Vittorio- Basketball Star *And many more Music * "Slingshot Cops" by The Dying Elk Herd * "Woodsville Center Town Anthem" by Elizabeth Peterson * "Shino" by soundsred * "Innertube Dreaming" by Matt Farley The Dying Elk Herd also wrote the theme song to Don’t Let The Riverbeast Get You! (2012). The band's prior musical incarnation as Kirk and the Jerks was first used by Farley/Roxburgh on Freaky Farley (2007).#90: Long Walk With Charlie, MMIP (at 35:55) (March 1, 2016) See also * Slingshot Cops in IMDB References Category:Movies